


Mutual Incompatibility

by Saku, sangotsubasa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Clubbing, Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku/pseuds/Saku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangotsubasa/pseuds/sangotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Mutual Incompatibility<br/>Series: Yugioh 5D’s<br/>Type of AU: Android/deceased Yusei/non-ygo<br/>Author: Sango Tsubasa and Sakura Mikage<br/>Editor: Sethy<br/>Rating: MA, there will be smut scenes later on<br/>Summery: Antinomy and Bruno are two androids who recently moved in the same apartment complex as Jack and Placido. There's a secret hidden behind Antinomy's red glasses and a secret hidden in Placido's actions. Bruno too holds a secret deep in his coding, just as Jack holds a secret in his personality. Tempers are tested, emotions fly, and love is found- or at least, love is trying to be found. But some droids were just manufactured to be mutually incompatible.<br/>Disclaimer: This was originally an rp between Sango and Saku. It does not have a conclusion as of yet but so far it is over 65k words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Chapter 1:**

 

Bruno finally finished bringing in the last box for their new apartment. He wiped his forehead and sighed, looking around.

 

The world was much different than it was in the past. Humans and androids now lived and worked together. Once it was established that androids, while artificial life forms, were still alive and deserved to have the same rights as any other high intelligence life form, they coexisted peacefully. Androids were no longer created for purposes. Instead, the existing ones were free to chose their path in life and baby androids were given to adopting parents, human or robot, and lived from life as a baby until they deactivated naturally, usually as an adult, just as a human would grow up from a baby to an adult. 

 

Bruno and Antinomy seemed like twins with similar features, but they were both androids simply created to be near identical. One wore his hair up and wore red tinted glasses for sight and the other wore his hair down or sometimes in a ponytail with no need for corrective lenses. Antinomy was already unpacking the kitchen items first. He was glad to finally be away from the life they had left behind. They were free. And they were able to live as humans, instead of forced to work for them.

 

Not all androids were excited about the cohabitation, however.

 

Placido _hated_ humans. He thought living among them was ridiculous. He had been created for a purpose and didn't see the point of continuing on, well, purposeless.  But yet this was the way things were now and he had to find a way to live with humans. Like humans.

 

So now Placido worked as an android repairer. Working on androids was an acceptable job because he was helping his own kind. He did, however, work with a human named Jack, who was the least disagreeable human Placido had met, and they were on good terms. Jack had taken up a passion for technology after his best friend Yusei, who loved technology and androids, had died tragically in an accident. He decided to dedicate himself to Yusei's work in his memory. Placido thought this was a very stupid thing to base the rest of his life on, but the one time he had informed Jack of this opinion, he'd had the metal beat out of him. And that was how Jack earned Placido's respect.

 

Jack and Placido lived in the same apartment building across the hall from each other. Jack was the only human on that floor but he didn't mind. He lived more alongside androids than humans after Yusei had died. In Jack's eyes, androids were the superior race (Placido also felt this way, though he himself being an android created a certain degree of bias) and deserved the highest respect. If survival of the fittest played in any part of the future of life's survival, androids would surely rule. An android could be smashed to bits and still survive if its AI chip remained undamaged. It would be very painful, of course -androids did indeed feel pain- but they would survive. The main difference was blood. If a human bled out, they would surely die. If android bled out, it just wouldn't function until its systems were refilled, though the pain would be incredible. Yes, androids were built to thrive, and it was lucky that the human government had decided to free androids from human sergeancy before the androids could work out for themselves how superior they were. If they had banded together to take down the humans, the world would be entirely ruled by electronic beings.

 

And though the androids had been free for over a hundred years, two certain blue haired droids had only recently gotten their taste of freedom.

 

"Hey, I'm going to drop off the rental truck. I'll be back in a few hours," Bruno said as he headed out the apartment. 

 

"OK, be safe," Antinomy replied. He wanted the kitchen set up before anything else because he was really hungry. 

 

The location they decided on was great. Very close to a shopping district and only one stop away by train to the areas in which their jobs were located. Once the kitchen was all set, Antinomy headed out to get some groceries that would hopefully last them for the week. If an android didn't eat, it would have to plug itself in to charge, and most androids felt degraded that way. It was the same kind of feeling as if humans were using the bathroom, but for several hours. So most androids had grown accustomed to eating like humans did. Even Placido had adapted to this way of life, which was why he was in a human store buying human food. He did admit to enjoying the taste of strawberries immensely, which was why his cart was loaded half with strawberries and half with other random things mostly consisting of fruit and chocolate. 

 

When Antinomy got to the grocery store, he quickly gathered a variety of food: some fruit, veggies, some meats, and a loaf of bread. He saw a short waiting line so he quickly rushed his cart over to get that spot. Unfortunately, someone else beat him to it and he had to swerve to avoid hitting the other person, almost running into a display in the process. Hoping no one noticed, he straightened up and got in line behind the person who he then realized was wearing some pretty impressive thigh high boots.

 

"Watch it, glasses!" the apparently male lifeform snapped at the spikey haired droid. He brushed at his gleaming pearly white heeled footwear.

 

"Sorry…" Antinomy apologized sheepishly. Still, he was curious about this guy. The boots were something he’d only ever seen women wear, but the voice that had snapped at him was clearly a man's voice. Not that he was judging his lifestyle choices or anything, but he couldn't help but be curious as to why this man dressed this way. He slid into the tight space between his cart and the candy on the side of the man in the boots to pretend that he wanted some chocolate bars so he could get a better look at his face. The person wasn't paying attention to him -he was going through his wallet to get ready to pay so he could get out of this human stinking place- so it made Antinomy's observation all the more discrete. However the man did eventually see the curious man with loud glasses looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped rudely. "You got a problem?!"

 

"I'm looking at the king size Kit-kat bar by your head. Would you mind reaching for a few of those for me? They will go great with the strawberries in my cart," Antinomy replied, trying to play off his staring. The angry look this guy was wearing as he snapped at Antinomy looked really cute.

 

"Kit-kat bars with strawberries?!" His red eyes were now judging Antinomy as much as Antinomy was judging him. Probably with more distaste though. There was a lot of contempt in the way he snatched up a bunch of candy bars and shoved them at him.

 

"Thanks… Hey, I'm Antinomy. I recently moved into the apartment complex down the road," Antinomy found he had said before he could stop himself. He had no idea why he was trying to start up a conversation with this person who seemed to clearly not want anything to do with him.

 

"Well aren't _you_ special?" was the snobbish reply. It seemed this man knew he was being rude and was doing it on purpose as well. This caused Antinomy to go quiet. He opted to just take his glasses off and clean them with a cloth while waiting in line. He squinted a little from the brightness he had to endure until they were back on. By the time he replaced them on his face, the cashier was asking the rude booted man to pay. After he paid for his items he swept himself out of the store and didn't look back. Antinomy wondered if he'd ever see him again while he absentmindedly grabbed a few more bars of chocolate. As he paid for his items, he wondered if he would even ever find out the name of that fiery lifeform. 

 

* * *

 

 Jack was out running errands. He had tools to pick up and materials to buy. He spent a lot of time in a hardware/android parts store, stocking up on parts to store in his workshop. His motorcycle was currently in need of maintenance, so he had to catch the bus to the store. This meant he also needed to catch the bus home. There was only one other person at the bus stop sitting on the bench so he sat next to him. The man on the bench had striking crayon blue hair and his eyes were closed as he was humming and rocking his head slightly to his own music.

 

/Weirdo/ Jack scoffed in his mind. Not a moment later the crazy person rocked side to side -apparently getting too into his song- and crashed his arm into Jack's bags. Items scattered all over the ground as Jack grunted with displeasure. 

 

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright?" the blue haired man exclaimed, his eyes flying open in surprise. Without waiting for an answer he quickly dropped to his knees and started putting the items back in their bags.

 

"You should be more careful," Jack scolded him, and despite his annoyance he bent over to help. A few years ago he would have snapped angrily at a person such as this, but Jack had changed since the death of his best friend. Now he just _thought_ about doing those things instead of actually doing them.

 

"I'm really sorry," the blue haired weirdo repeated as he handed the last item -a new socket wrench- over to Jack. 

 

"You into mechanics?" he asked as he sat back down at the bus stop.

 

"Yeah. I repair androids," Jack replied, trying to be polite by answering his questions but not giving more than the desired information.

 

"That's wonderful! I'm transferring to an auto shop not too far from here. I just moved into the area today. My name's Bruno." Bruno smiled and extended his left hand out to his new acquaintance before giving a nervous laugh and switching out his right hand.

 

"I'm Jack," the blonde introduced himself, hesitantly shaking his hand. "I take it by that hand movement that you're left handed? Are you an android?" 

 

Humans could be right or left handed, or ambidextrous, but all androids were left hand dominant. The original idea was that because most of the population was right handed and the world was built for right handed people, left handed beings would be at a disadvantage and therefore androids would never be able to rise up against humans. This of course proved to be very wrong.

 

"I am," Bruno beamed. "I must have good luck. I've been wanting to look for someone nice who could repair androids. I can usually handle the minor things but… well it would be better to find a specialist. People like you are like doctors for us. Do you have a card or something? I definitely need my body checked out. It's been a while…" Bruno was so excited that he rushed his words and didn't even think about how what he was saying could sound inappropriate. 

 

"Haha. Yeah," Jack chuckled, reaching into his pocket and handing Bruno a card. Learning that this man was an android caused Jack to grow considerably warmer towards him. Ever since Yusei died, Jack had distanced himself from organic people. He didn't want to get attached to someone who could be taken from him so easily ever again. 

 

"Thank you. As soon as I get my schedule figured out, I'll make an appointment," Bruno nodded right as the bus pulled up. 

 

"No problem," Jack replied, getting up to get on the bus. The blue haired android followed him to his seat and continued rambling, planting himself right next to the blonde.

 

"Maybe I can get my brother to finally go too. Well, obviously he's not my brother like two humans are brothers, but I consider him my family. Anyway, he has a defect in his eyes and he won't let me help him. He says it gives him more of a human characteristic to have to wear glasses. Which is fine and all but I fear as we get older, the parts that we need will be obsolete and he might become permanently blind…" Bruno didn't know why but he felt like he could trust this man and suddenly he was just pouring out information. However it didn't seem to please the blonde android doctor.

 

"Why does he want to be like a human?" Jack asked almost with indignity. "Humans can't be fixed like androids. You should be proud to be one. I'd be happy to take a look at his eyes." 

 

"It's... a long story. Basically, we'd rather live like humans than our original manufactured intent. Alright?" Bruno's happy and cheerful tone took a dive when Jack said that. His expression changed to one that looked almost worried and concerned, giving off the feeling that it was a very sensitive topic and should be dropped. But Jack's eyes narrowed, his stubborn self showing through. 

 

"Well you shouldn't. Androids don't die like humans. Some can live forever. I've dedicated my life to preserving your lives so you won't... End up like him." The android doctor folded his arms.

 

"Him? End up like who?" Bruno questioned, snapping out of his mood. He looked out the window and realized he needed to pull the stop cord before they go past his apartment.

 

"Never mind." Jack pulled the cord. "This is my stop. I'll see you around."

 

"This is my stop too!" Bruno dashed out after Jack. He did want to hear more of the story, but he wanted to tell Antinomy that he found someone to go to for repairs even more. He realized he was still trailing behind Jack, watching him walk in front of him. 

 

/There's only one apartment building on this way... are we neighbors?/ Bruno thought to himself, keeping quiet as he followed the blonde on the same path home. Jack, feeling as though he was being watched, turned and saw Bruno following him. 

 

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

 

"I'm not following you. I just moved in there today." Bruno said, pointing to the apartment building up ahead.

 

"Oh. That's where I live," Jack mused, his voice becoming warmer again. "I live on the third floor."

 

"I'm on the fifth floor. That's kind of funny." Bruno grinned as they got to the apartment and into an elevator. "Maybe you can do a house call instead since it's just a couple floors up."

 

"Sure, I can do that. Want me to come now?" Jack asked.

 

"If it's not too much trouble..." the droid replied shyly, "Maybe drop your things off first?" 

 

"Yeah. What's your room number? I'll just meet you up there with my toolkit," the blonde inquired.

 

"It's room 510. I'll get some boxes out of the way. See you soon!" Bruno waved to his new friend as he got to the third floor. Then Bruno the blue haired android hurried up to his own floor and into his apartment and quickly moved some of the boxes to the appropriate room to unpack later. He figured Antinomy went to get food since he was always hungry and thought nothing of his brother being gone for now. Now he had the table and the sofa cleared out and some space in the living room that would suffice for a quick exam.

 

Jack showed up with a large tool kit and belt. He knocked on the door and Bruno answered, slightly sweaty from quickly moving boxes around. 

 

"Hi. I made some room. Please excuse the boxes." Bruno gestured inside his apartment as he opened the door for his new doctor. "I was returning the rental truck and met you on the way home. Is the sofa okay to do this at?"

 

"Well, what kind of check up do you want? If it's full body you need to lay down on a table."

 

"It's been a while. A full check up would probably be best. Let's move to the kitchen table. That's strong enough to hold me. I'll just clean it afterwards," The man made of metal lead him into the kitchen. 

 

"I take care of my brother so I know the extent of some matters but he's afraid he might break me so I've gone without." Bruno took off his shirt and laid back on the table.

 

"It only costs money if I have to make repairs," the repairer informed him. He set his kit down and started setting up.

 

Jack took out a laptop and some electronic tools. He began to push certain spots of Bruno's chest and stomach, feeling around for any deformities.

 

Bruno giggled a little and covered his mouth. He forgot how ticklish he was. His eyes focused down to watch Jack work.

 

Everything felt fine except a give in Bruno's left ribcage. "You might have something loose in this area. Does this hurt?" Jack pushed gently on the spot and Bruno gave a pained gasp.

 

"When did that happen?" He whimpered, trying to think when he could have possibly injured himself.

 

"I don't know, but I'll have to take a look at it. It shouldn't cost too much." He put an instrument on the spot and the computer analyzed the injury. Bruno hissed a little at the instrument being cold. 

 

"Aah… that's really cold…" Bruno scrunched up his face.

 

"Hm... Something is broken," Jack noticed, looking at his laptop and not even paying attention to what Bruno was saying. "It's an easy fix though."

 

"That's so weird though. I never noticed it before..." The android frowned, pouting slightly. "You'll have to open me up, won't you?" 

 

Bruno felt a little bit nervous about this. Last time he was opened up, things weren't good. He really didn't know how he hadn't known something was broken within him.

 

"Yeah, but it's not too serious. Let me check the rest of your body. Tell me if anything hurts." Jack began to press his way down both of Bruno's legs, and Bruno let out a few little embarrassing gasps.

 

Unfortunately it was at this time that Antinomy arrived back with the groceries. He beelined to the kitchen to set the groceries down on the table but he saw some stranger feeling up Bruno on top of it.

 

"Uh... I know I said you need to get laid but do you really have to do it where we eat?" Antinomy frowned at his bionic twin, setting the bags down against the fridge. 

 

"It's not like that! I'm just getting examined by an android doctor!" Bruno stuttered quickly, his face tinging pink.

 

"Playing doctor I see... Well, let me put the groceries away and I'll go jogging and leave you two alone for a while. Make sure to clean up afterwards," Antinomy teased with a suggestive smirk.

 

"Why would I bring this giant toolkit and laptop if I was here to get laid?" Jack said waspishly. "I heard you have an eye defect that needs a look at?" Jack pulled out what looked like a slim flashlight laser pen.

 

"Bruno! Don't go telling strangers everything about us!" Antinomy snapped, finishing putting away the groceries. "There's nothing wrong with me. Don't you dare come near me." Antinomy stormed from the apartment. 

 

"I'm really sorry about that... He's sensitive about his eyes," Bruno sighed, face still blushing from what Antinomy said prior to getting upset.

 

"He needs to be checked out," the android doctor replied, unaffected by Antinomy's outburst. He finished checking Bruno's legs and then asked him to sit up. He checked Bruno's reflexes and then his senses. 

 

"You seem fine except that one spot on on your ribs. I'll also run a system check at my studio whenever you can come in."

 

"Alright... I'll see if I can trick him into going or something..." Bruno sighed as he sat up. "I'll come in on my next day off to get the work done in my body. I really appreciate you for taking the time and effort out of your day to do this." Bruno put his shirt back on and got off the table. "Sorry again about Antinomy's behavior."

 

"It wasn't the first time. We get accused of all sorts of things. Humans are more sensitive to pain. A human would have felt that injury when it happened. That's why we have to "feel up" our patients, as your brother phrased it." Jack began packing up.

 

"I understand. I really appreciate it." Bruno nodded, giving a smile as he finished the last button on his shirt. 

 

"If it makes your brother feel safer, my neighbor is also an android repairer and an android. So if he didn't want a human touching him... He doesn't take anyone's shit though. If he had been me he would have chased Antinomy down and pinned him to the ground and forced him to let him check his eyes." 

 

"He normally doesn't have a problem with humans, just any time his eyes are brought up, he gets defensive. That android sounds a bit scary but Ant might need that. Does he work in the same office as you?" Bruno questioned.

 

"Yeah. We're work partners. We do surgeries together. He'll be working on your ribs, along with me."

 

"Oh okay. I'll make Ant come along for support at least and maybe your partner can check his eyes afterwards. Even if we have to pin him down," Bruno chuckled softly.

 

"That can be arranged," the blonde chuckled back. "Well, I'll see you around, Bruno. If you need anything I live in 359. Be careful of that injury."

 

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. I'm super lucky to have bumped into you today. I'm still sorry about knocking your things down." Bruno nervously played with the ends of his hair as he talked about bumping into Jack earlier.

 

"It's fine," Jack replied. "Well, see you." He picked up his equipment and turned to leave.

 

"Bye!" Bruno called as he locked the door behind him. He really couldn't believe his luck at finding an android specialist so soon. He decided to start cooking since Antinomy bought food, and maybe he'd be less angry if he returned to a hot meal. Every few months Antinomy would go through this and have some kind of angry outburst and run off for a hour or two. But he always came back. 

 

Sure enough, Antinomy returned some time later looking worn out and hungry. Bruno didn't even question him; he just handed him a plate of hot food and told him, "Just in time! Eat it while it's hot!" 

 

Antinomy smiled warmly at his pseudo-brother. 

 

"You're the best, Bruno," he beamed, "I'm glad we have this life together, and that we're free now." Bruno's face turned slightly pink and he frowned.

 

"I never would have escaped if you hadn't-"

 

"Let's not talk about it now. It happened so long ago I want to forget it. We're alive and free now. Let's focus on that."

 

Bruno nodded and gave the other android a quick brotherly kiss on the cheek. He decided he'd wait and tell Antinomy about the doctor's appointment after dinner. For now, they were just going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno undergoes robot surgery and Antinomy and Placido still don't get along.

**Chapter 2:**

 

Bruno was pretty busy the next week. He still believed that Antinomy had a job, where-in-fact Antinomy had been fired for reading instructions wrong due to his poor eyesight. Therefore Bruno planned his appointment with Jack for later in the week when he knew both he and Antinomy would have off. Antinomy agreed to go with Bruno for support. He knew Bruno could get really anxious about these things, and for good reason.

****

The appointment was scheduled for 5:30 in the evening. Placido wasn't thrilled about having such a late surgery but Jack insisted it was okay because he knew the guy.

****

"His brother's got eye problems but refuses to get them fixed," Jack told his co-worker as they prepped for the surgery.

****

"Androids don't have family," Placido scoffed, taking out an assortment of instruments.

****

"Well, these two apparently think they're brothers, and he won't get his eyes fixed because it makes him feel more human."

****

"Why the hell would an android want to be like a pathetic human?!" Placido scoffed again, glaring at Jack as though it was his fault.

****

"I have no idea. Do you always have to have a problem with the way others act?" That was pretty rich of him considering what Jack had said to Bruno about it.

****

"Well I'll force him to get them fixed," Placido huffed.

****

"Whatever," Jack sighed, bringing up the necessary programs on his laptop.

****

5:30 came around and Jack entered the waiting room to greet his next patient. Antinomy was holding Bruno's hand to keep him calm. Jack wasn't sure if he found that cute or a little weird.

****

"Hello Bruno," Jack greeted him with a charming smile. "Ready?"

****

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bruno swallowed, letting his pseudo-brother's hand go to stand up.

****

"Am I allowed in or do I have to wait out here?" Antinomy asked, also standing up.

****

"You can come in," Jack told him with a nod. He lead the two blue haired androids inside the operating room.

****

"Patient's here, Placido," Jack informed his co-worker as he went to get the required tools.

****

"Alright," Placido replied, "Take off your shirt and- oh god, it's you." Placido recognized the annoying guy from yesterday when he turned around. He narrowed his eyes at him.

****

"Boots works here?! Bruno maybe you should find a different place to go to," Antinomy made himself look casual by taking off his glasses to wipe off specks of dust when really he was taken by surprise at seeing the fiery-tempered heeled man from the other day. He wanted to get back at him for being rude when Antinomy was only trying to be friendly.

****

"Ant! Stop being mean. They're being very kind to stay late to help me," Bruno pleaded, knowing how Antinomy's temper could flare. The other droid simply looked up and adjusted his glasses to give 'Boots' a daring look.

****

"Be professional," Jack muttered under his breath to Placido, who kicked him in reply.

****

"Maybe you should wait outside!" Placido snapped, "Your glasses are distracting and could cause me to make an error!"

****

"Distracting? Are you a doctor or a stripper with heels like that? How can I be so sure you're capable of helping my brother?" The other droid snapped back. Bruno gasped and grabbed his brother's arm.

****

"Okay… maybe you really should stay out in the lobby..." Bruno whimpered, looking back between his brother and the android doctor.

****

"I think you need a head check," Placido smirked, folding his arms, "I am the doctor and you are clearly a defective android who needs help. I mean, brothers? Really? You two don't even have real blood." Jack sighed. Only Placido could cause this kind of trouble.

****

"Bruno is my brother," the electronic lifeform snarled, storming his way over to glower down at the doctor dressed in all white. Even with his heels on, he was still a few inches shorter than Antinomy.

****

"You do not have DNA like a human. You and your so-called "brother" must be malfunctioning if you both really believe that you're "brothers". Androids cannot be related to one another." Placido glared right back up at him, daring him to defy his logic. Antinomy had enough and raised a fist.

****

"Ant, no!" Bruno cried, trying to hold him back.

****

"Get off, Bruno," Antinomy snarled, trying to jerk his arm out of his pseudo-brother's hold. He hadn't meant to hit him in any way, but Antinomy's elbow rammed into Bruno's side, and there was a loud cracking sound. Bruno's eyes went wide with pain before he crumpled to the floor screaming.

****

"Bruno...? BRUNO!" Antinomy shouted, kneeling beside Bruno, completely forgetting why he had been riled up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he kept apologizing and babbling while holding Bruno up.

****

"Don't touch him!" Jack yelled, and he rushed over. He scooped the screaming android up and laid him gently on the table. As fast as he could he hooked Bruno up to a machine that set him into sleep mode. As soon as Bruno was calmed Jack turned his attention to the other two.

****

"What the hell is going on?!" he snapped at them.

****

If Bruno was in a better condition, Antinomy would have ranted about how much of a dick Placido was to him at the store. However didn't even hear Jack and just kept staring at Bruno.

****

"He annoyed me first!" Placido snapped back, "Glasses, get out while we fix this android! You've just made things worse!"

****

Antinomy backed out of the room without complaint, sitting down on the floor next to the door. How could he have forgotten that Bruno was hurt? Hell, how could he have gotten so angry that he even got physical with Bruno? He should have been more careful! It was all Boots' fault! Worry and regret was all Antinomy could think about throughout the entire procedure.

****

Jack and Placido worked together on Bruno's body. An incision was made so Bruno could be opened up and fixed. There was a lot more damage than before, as well as a fluid leak. Placido cleaned up the fluid while Jack cleaned out the broken bits. He found the replacement structure and began installing it. When everything was done, Bruno's artificial skin was pressed back together. A gel was used to get it to fuse again; no one would be able to tell that he had ever been opened. Jack ran a system check, and then woke Bruno.

****

"How do you feel?" he asked as Bruno came to, "Anything hurt? You might feel some discomfort for a few days."

****

"Just sore... is... is Antinomy okay?" Bruno asked softly, rubbing his abs where he felt the most soreness.

****

"He's outside. We didn't have a chance to give him a check up. Should I send him in?" Jack replied, causing Placido to scowl and grunt with displeasure.

****

Bruno nodded at the blonde doctor. Then he noticed where his shirt laid ruined from getting rushed to the table to be worked on. He sighed a little; that shirt had been one of his favorites. However he quickly forgot about his decimated top because the next thing he knew he was getting hugged tightly by Antinomy, who was apologizing like crazy for what he had done.

****

"Ant, it's okay... Really. I'm better now. You should make it up to me by letting them fix your sight..." Bruno told him softly. The defective android froze for a long moment before helping Bruno out to the lobby.

****

"Okay... They can work on my eyes... Only because I owe you." Antinomy promised, hoping they wouldn't want to operate right away.

****

Placido and Jack were cleaning up the room when Antinomy reentered.

****

"I... I'll let you examine my eyes... Just give me an appointment." Ant sighed, sounding defeated.

****

"We'll do it right now," Jack confirmed, and he kicked Placido before he could protest. Placido grunted and then went to gather the necessary equipment.

****

"Now...?!" Antinomy was suddenly afraid but he couldn't back out now that he owed Bruno. He looked over at Placido gathering tools and decided that he needed to appear strong. He didn't need any more crap from this guy.

****

"Yes, now. Please lay down on the table." Jack took an instrument from Placido.

****

"And take that ridiculous thing off your face," Placido snorted with a sadistic grin.

****

Antinomy growled but carefully removed his glasses. Without them on his face, he really couldn't see well. Even with the two so close to him, they were still very blurry.

****

"Look straight up," Jack instructed as he shined a laser in Antinomy's eyes. Data was recorded on the laptop Placido was analyzing.

****

"You have pieces missing from your eyes, as though they were cut out," Jack frowned. "Did you chip your eyes on something?"

****

"It's none of your business," the half blind droid stated as though he knew exactly what had caused the chipping but was refusing to say.

****

"Well, it's fixable. But it's going to be uncomfortable. Would you like to be put in sleep mode?" the blonde doctor asked.

****

"Yes please," the blue haired android consented. He could never forget what he and Bruno had to go through to get where they were now. He never wanted to go through pain like that again.

****

Jack nodded and hooked him up to the machine, setting him into sleep mode. Placido handed him a bottle and held open Antinomy's eyes. Jack squeezed drops into them; the drops covered the eyes and became solid, fixing all imperfections. When Jack was done, he cleaned his patient's eyes and made sure the surface was round and smooth. Then he woke the electronic lifeform up.

****

"How do you feel? How's your sight?" the blonde asked, inspecting him.

****

Antinomy's eyelids felt heavy from sleep mode. He hadn't been under like that in a long time. Once he opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurred and the light stung. After blinking several times though, he could keep his eyes open and found he could see perfectly again.

****

"I can see, if that's what you mean..." Antinomy yawned, groaning a bit from the sleep state.

****

"Good. You won't be needing these anymore." Placido had the red glasses in his hands. Right in front of the blue haired android's face, he chucked them into the trash, which broke them.

****

"How dare you throw them away?!" Antinomy snarled, lunging forward but still feeling a bit woozy. He only managed to grab Placido by his collar.

****

"Bruno went through so much hell to earn the money to get those for me! You wouldn't know how to deal with what we've gone through and you just threw them away like trash? Fuck you!"

****

Antinomy shoved him -causing Placido to scoff indignantly- then stormed out of the room. Jack and Placido heard the ocular fixed robot snarl, "Pay them and let's go. We're never coming back here again!"

****

"But... I already paid-"

****

"Then we're leaving!"

****

The two doctors could hear the angry droid storm out of the building.

****

"Placido, you really shouldn't have done that," Jack sighed.

****

"He was asking for it! Androids should not want to be like disgusting humans! He's obviously got some kind of defect!"

****

"But the glasses were his property and you broke them. He could sue us."

****

Placido rolled his eyes as he cleaned up the work space.

****

"I want you to retrieve the parts of his glasses and give them back to him. Those two live on fifth floor of our apartment building."

****

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

****

"I mean it Placido."

****

Placido sighed and grumbled. Jack, despite being human, was the only person Placido really listened to.

****

"Fine..." he grunted, and he retrieved the pieces of red glass from the trash can. He spread the pieces out on the table and used the eye solution to fuse them back together. If he was going to give them back they might as well be fixed. He got the room number from Jack and then shoved the glasses into his pocket to return them when they went home from work.

****

* * *

 

****

Antinomy and Bruno had been watching a movie.  Bruno had fallen asleep but Antinomy was wide awake, still fuming over the glasses incident. When he heard a knock on their door he carefully got up to answer it so as not to disturb Bruno. He quickly stepped out of the apartment and closed the door quietly behind him. When he saw who was actually at his door, he pierced the man with an intense glare.

****

"Here to break more precious mementos of mine?"

****

"I wish," Placido grunted, "Here, take your dumb glasses!" He shoved the fixed pair of red glasses at the other android. Antinomy hit the wall from the force of the shove. He gave him a quizzical glare before looking down at his glasses, which were completely back together. He checked the inside of them where he knew there was a small engraving, making sure it was his original glasses and not a replica.

****

"How did you fix them…?" Antinomy asked, his voice softer as he held the glasses to his chest.

****

"The same way we fixed your eyes. It's not rocket science," Placido huffed.

****

The blue haired droid frowned. Even if this guy did a nice thing he was still a jerk.

****

"Thanks, even though you're still a dick." Antinomy snorted before quietly going back into his apartment. He carried the glasses to his room and placed them on a shelf. He had a job interview tomorrow so he decided to call it a night. He woke Bruno up long enough to get him to go to bed then returned to his own. He really couldn't understand that android doctor with the boots. As much as he angered him, he really wanted to anger him right back and get the last word in.

****

\---

****

Antinomy managed to get the new job making deliveries. As much as he hated to admit it, being able to see without the use of the glasses was a very convenient thing. He still felt bad over everything Bruno went through to get him those glasses. But Bruno seemed happy too, so Antinomy decided if Bruno was happy and didn't feel like his efforts were in vain, then he would try to drop the guilt.

****

When the weekend rolled around, Antinomy decided he wanted to go someplace. Meet new people. Get drunk and have fun. He dragged Bruno along despite his not wanting to go out. Antinomy liked dancing and drinking once in a while and tried to get Bruno to indulge as well. Bruno just went along to make sure his short tempered brother didn't get into trouble and arrived back home safely. So they went out to the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

****

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Antinomy groaned as heard the voice he really didn't want to hear right now.

****

"I don't see the point," Boots was huffing to the blonde doctor from earlier in the week.

****

"Come on," the blonde sighed, "Just once. Please?"

****

Antinomy grabbed Bruno's arm, trying to lead him away quickly before they could be noticed. Bruno, however, saw Jack and felt grateful to him even though the doctor just did what he got paid to do.

****

"Jack -um- Doctor Jack!" Bruno broke free from his brother's hold and walked over to him.

****

"You don't have to call me Doctor," Jack replied with a charming smirk, "Just Jack is fine."

****

"Oh, um- Hi Jack, how are you?" Bruno replied, a little flustered and a slight blush of nervousness creeping over his face. Antinomy stood over by the door leading out of the building, staring down Placido as if he was daring him to say something. Placido glared right back.

****

"I'm just trying to convince Placido to go out for once instead of staying home and playing with circuits," Jack informed the two brother droids.

****

"There is no point to it though," Placido seethed, his arms crossed defiantly.

****

"I don't think Placido was programmed with fun sensors," Jack joked to Bruno, earning him a booted kick.

****

"You're an android?" Antinomy asked in surprise.

****

"What, can't tell apart your own kind?" Placido snorted back, "Or are you so human that your intelligence levels are on par with them?"

****

"That's a bit rude," Bruno huffed, gesturing to Jack the human.

****

"Jack doesn't deny it," Placido grinned nastily.

****

"I do happen to be of higher intelligence than most humans," Jack shrugged, "Anyway, we have to get going. Come on, Mr. Party Machine. Let's go have some actual f-u-n."

****

"That's exactly what I've been telling Bruno!" Antinomy recovered from his surprise over discovering Placido was electronic like him by butting in. Jack understood the need to let loose and maybe that would rub off on Bruno. "See? You need to lighten up and go out and be my partner in fun, not my mom, Bruno. Stop playing on the Internet and watching old TV shows and socialize."

****

"I don't see how getting drunk and having girls dance all over you counts as 'fun'. Sorry." Bruno glowered with a pout.

****

"Exactly," Placido gestured to Bruno, "Jack, you are a human so this kind of thing is okay for you. And that guy thinks he's human. But I know what I am and where I stand." Placido tried to storm away but Jack grabbed him.

****

"You're coming out with me whether you want to or not," Jack stated with finality.

****

"How about we all go out together? At least this way, I won't suffer alone," Bruno sighed, but smiled his trademark sheepish grin. Antinomy was about to say something pertaining to the booted annoy-droid when Bruno's grin flickered for a moment to give him a 'don't you start' look. His pseudo-brother closed his mouth but glared at Placido again.

****

"Have fun," Placido saluted, attempting to escape again, but Jack grabbed his collar.

****

"That's a great idea," Jack agreed, "I know a really fun club up the street. There's a bar and a dance floor and an arcade. And yes Placido, there will be other androids there. It's not just a human thing."

****

"Then everyone is happy, lead the way." Antinomy clapped his hands together and made sure to walk on the side of Bruno away from Boots. He wasn't going to let an aggravating spoiled sport ruin his good time out. He wanted to party and maybe pick up a hot chick.

****

Bruno looked at Jack quickly before looking away. At least if he had to endure this, maybe he could get to know Jack a little better...

  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antinomy just wanted to have a fun time. Really.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

 

Jack lead the way with Placido looking grumpy. The night was cool and mild, and the city was alive with men and women and androids on the prowl for food, fun, and sex.  The club Jack chose as their destination was rather loud and smelled like alcohol.

 

Antinomy wasted no time getting to the bar; Bruno rubbed his face in embarrassment.

 

"I'll get us a table," he told the remaining party as he spotted a free table to claim for them. Placido grumbled and headed to the bar too, the opposite side from the other blue haired droid.

 

"Just us then," Jack replied, following Bruno.

 

"You're not going to drink?" Bruno asked. He felt a little fluttery being alone with Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about Antinomy's comment on Jack checking him out on their table, and realized how suggestive he was. He was starting to think he might have a crush on the guy, and had decided to take this time to get to know him better; he smiled as they sat down.

 

"I might have a beer or two," Jack shrugged.

 

Bruno didn't really know how to handle these feelings. There was some awkward silence. "Then I'll try whatever you get," Bruno said, a slight blush on his face.

 

"That can be risky," Jack smirked before he ordered a kind of pumpkin flavored beer. He folded his arms and said, "So Bruno... Tell me about yourself."

 

Bruno ordered the same thing as Jack and told him how he did repairs on cars and motorcycles at the shop not too far down from their apartment.

 

"Hey, after we finish our drinks, let's go to the arcade area," Jack suggested. "It'll be fun."

 

Bruno nodded and quickly drank his beer. It was obvious he had never drank before.

 

"Woah, slow down there, partner. Don't drink so fast. You'll make yourself sick."

 

"Sorry," Bruno apologized, already starting to feel buzzed. Androids were a lot more sensitive to alcohol than humans. He sipped more slowly but kept glancing over to see if Jack was watching him. He couldn't even deny it to himself anymore: he was totally crushing on this guy.

 

* * *

 

 

Antinomy saw that Placido was also at the bar. He was about three seats down from him. Not letting Boots spoil his celebration, he ordered his favorite strawberry drink and waited for it to be prepared. When he got it, he struck up a conversation with a pretty brunette next to him. He heard a snappy voice and turned his gaze to see Placido telling someone off for hitting on him.

 

 _It's his own damn fault for wearing boots like that_ , Antinomy thought. He was barely focusing on the girl as he looked at how Placido's long legs were crossed while sitting at the bar stool. The girl Antinomy was talking to excused herself after getting her drink. Antinomy's eyes followed her to see that she went off to sit at a table of other girls. A girl sitting there immediately kissed her.

 

Figures.

 

Antinomy sighed and looked back at Placido. He saw that he had gotten the same drink as himself. It had quite the punch of alcohol but the strawberry hid the taste. Taking this as a prime opportunity to annoy the other, he walked over to white haired robot and leaned against the bar.

 

"For a dick, you have good taste in drinks," Antinomy said, his interaction keeping away anyone else from hitting on Placido.

 

"Oh great. You," Placido said sarcastically, and he took a big gulp of his drink.

 

"I wouldn't drink so quickly if I were you. You might not taste it, but there's a lot of alcohol in there," Antinomy warned; his own drink was halfway down.

 

"Alcohol doesn't affect me," Placido scoffed. To prove his point he gulped down more.

 

"That sucks," Antinomy said. He and Bruno were manufactured to be very human like. He was fine with drinking occasionally but he would probably laugh at anything Bruno could do drunk. He looked over to Bruno and saw that he had pounded back a beer mug.

 

 _Did blondie get him to drink?_ Antinomy thought to himself before turning back to Placido.

 

"So what do you want? Why are you still here?" Placido scoffed, folding his arms.

 

"Store aside, what do you have against me?" Antinomy asked, seriously wanting to know what the deal is with being a giant asswipe.

 

"The fact that you wouldn't get your eyes fixed because 'it made you feel more human'. That's a whole load of bullshit. Androids are superior. We can get fixed in ways humans can't. Why would you want to stay broken? You must be defective." The white haired droid sipped his drink, glaring at the other.

 

"I wouldn't get my eyes fixed because Bruno put himself through a lot to earn the money to get me those glasses. I didn't want his sacrifice to be for nothing, ass," Antinomy replied calmly, downing the rest of his drink and ordering a second one.

 

"Why the hell would he get you glasses?" Placido snapped.

 

"Because my eyes got injured when we were escaping," Antinomy said coldly, drinking his new drink.

 

"Escaping? Escaping from where?" Placido snorted.

 

"From getting deactivated. Why am I even telling you this? Just drink your drink." Antinomy sighed.

 

"Deactivated? You some sort of criminal?" Placido raised his eyebrows, now interested. Androids were only deactivated if they committed murder.

 

"No. I'm not a criminal. I know what you're getting at. If you're considered a defect for what you're manufactured for, that's another reason to get deactivated. I'm not telling you more than that." The android wiped his mouth, starting to feel buzzed.

 

Placido was a bit confused. Androids weren't manufactured for specific jobs anymore. There were enough in the world that only babies were made now, to be raised by android or human parents. It was like adoption, except you could use your DNA and someone else's to create a new person.

 

"You were manufactured? Like, not as a baby?"

 

"That's right. Bruno and I are the only ones left of our kind. I'm your elder, so quit talking shit to me so much," Antinomy grunted.

 

"You're not my elder. I was manufactured before you. In any case, they can't legally do that. A.I. rights and such." Placido narrowed his eyes. "I think you're lying."

 

"And I think you're an asshole. That company covered up everything before they went under. You just quit being nosy." Antinomy ordered a different drink this time. He was getting irritated but the alcohol was loosening him up, and he was considering moving to the dance floor.

 

Placido smirked. "You're doing a bad job of trying to impress me."

 

"Who said I was trying to impress you? I wanted to know what you have against me and the acting too human thing is a stupid answer. You must have gotten your feelings hurt in the past and are now taking it out on everyone. Just like in those TV dramas. The boots too. You're like a drama queen." The alcohol had finally removed his filter. In addition to saying that, his free hand grabbed the ankle of Placido's boot and he lifted his leg up to get a better look.

 

"Fitting for the Queen Bee," Antinomy said with a smirk.

 

"Get lost, pervert!" Placido hissed, kicking him. "You obviously came over here and to tell me some made up heroic story to try to impress me, and you failed! And now sexual harassment!"

 

"If you don't believe me, ask Bruno yourself." Antinomy laughed at the other android's reaction. "Enjoy getting hit on by everyone with a boot fetish," he spat as he headed off to the dance floor, leaving his now empty glass behind- with a tip.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, arcade?" Jack asked Bruno after they had been sitting there for a while.

 

"Sure!" Bruno replied, jumping up and giggling a little. Because he had never had alcohol before, the beer was affecting him strongly. It didn't help that he had drank three of them because he had liked the flavor. He followed behind Jack, giggling and playing with the back of Jack's shirt.

 

Jack figured DDR was out of the question since Bruno seemed pretty drunk. Jack was only buzzed; he had a rather high tolerance for alcohol. "Let's play pinball," he suggested.

 

"Okay~!" Bruno replied as he headed over to the nearest pinball machine. After a few tries, he was able to get money in the machine and started to play. The colors were messing with his head but he kept trying anyway.

 

"I'll help," Jack said, and he went behind him and put his hands over Bruno's, helping him hit the paddles at the right time.

 

Bruno felt himself surrounded by Jack, and it was suddenly all too hot in the arcade room. He held onto the side of the machine and stopped thinking about the game. Closing his eyes, he focused on feeling Jack around him.

 

"Come on, you're not even trying now!" Jack chuckled in Bruno's ear. He didn't even realize how much his body was jolting and grinding against Bruno's while he excitedly pushed the game buttons. Bruno bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out. He was far too sensitive for this. He forced his eyes open and tried to play the game. He was doing his best to not grind back against him; it would too obvious that he was turned on.

 

"Okay, maybe you're too drunk for pinball," Jack suddenly laughed, pulling away. "Which game do you want to play?"

 

"I'm nah drunk. I'm fine." Bruno assured him with a slight slur. "Maybe I'm just baddat pinball and jus' wanna chat instead?"

 

"Bruno, you are really drunk," Jack said with a snort, "But if you didn't want to play games then why'd you agree to come over to the arcade?

 

"'Cause you wanted to! I jus' wanna hang out with you more," Bruno whined with a pout as he latched onto Jack's arm. Jack was a little surprised at this, but he figured Bruno was just drunk and feeling needy.

 

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" he asked, ruffling Bruno's hair gently.

 

"What I wanna do?" Bruno repeats the question. "Mmmmm…. maybe get ice cream." He giggled and even licked Jack's cheek as though he was the ice cream.

 

"Alright," Jack chuckled, wiping his cheek. "Maybe it will sober you up. I hope Placido won't get mad that we left him, but he's the one who ran off when we got here." He lead Bruno out of the bar in search of an ice cream parlor.

 

"Antinomy will keep him company~" Bruno sang as he continued holding onto Jack's arm.

 

Jack snorted. "If they don't kill each other first."

 

* * *

 

 

Antinomy had enough dancing. Wanting another drink he headed back over to the bar. He was annoyed to see some guy hitting on Placido and Placido letting him. Deciding to piss him off, Antinomy interjected on the conversation.

 

"What's going on here? Who's this?" Antinomy asked the guy flirting with Placido in a voice that made it seem as if he already had a relationship with the albino droid.

 

"This is none of your business," Placido snapped at Antinomy. "You had your chance!"

 

The guy gave Antinomy a threatening look.

 

"Chance? Oh.. Are you the type that's cruel to the one you like most? Hmmm?" Antinomy asked, getting between Placido and the guy, a playful smirk stretching across his face.

 

"Get lost!" Placido hissed, trying to push the annoying droid away.

 

"This guy bothering you, Placido?" the man asked hotly.

 

"You can attempt to take the icicle out his ass so you can fuck him later. I have an issue with him to deal with first." Antinomy grabbed Placido's arm and dragged him out to an isolated hallway. Placido ripped his arm away from him.

 

"Happy now?" he snapped, folding his arms.

 

"Not at all. Please elaborate about having a chance? I didn't realize I was vying for your affection," Antinomy demanded, not sure why he was so upset. His eyes kept drifting down to Placido's boot covered legs.

 

"Hey, you came up to me at the bar first and told me some fake story to try to impress me. You're not the first one to tell me some 'escape from death' story to try to get in my pants. Now if you'll excuse me-" He tried to leave.

 

Antinomy grabbed Placido again and pushed him against a wall. He put his hands on each shoulder to keep Placido in place.

 

"Why do I have to prove anything to you? Fine. I'll tell you. We were manufactured illegally. This company wanted to make extremely human-like sexdroids to market. I'm sure you remember learning about the government shutting that down. Well, Bruno and I hated what we were created for. We wanted to live like normal people. They started destroying all the androids they created. We escaped. I stole a gun and shot at anyone who got close to us, but I didn't know how to shoot properly. It backfired and damaged my eyes. Bruno helped me out the rest of the way. If I wanted in your pants, I'd make you take the first move. You and Blondie saved Bruno. I'm grateful. Now get over yourself." Antinomy finished his story harshly and then shoved Placido away, storming back to the bar.

 

Antinomy’s face was red from a mix of anger, embarrassment and guilt. He and Bruno had sworn secrecy to each other about their previous life. If anyone found out, they could be deactivated. And here he was just spewing out the story to someone he couldn't stand. He ordered a stronger drink at the bar and tried to ignore from behind him the sound of Placido's boots walking. He wasn't going to let the jerk ruin his night anymore. He enjoyed his drink while eavesdropping on Placido’s conversation.

 

Ten minutes passed and just as Antinomy was about to get up and check out a cute girl, he noticed that Placido sounded… funny. His words were slow and slurred.

 

"I… don' feel so well..." he heard the droid struggle to say. He looked over to see the annoying android stand up and fall over.

 

"Too much to drink, eh?" the man Antinomy had interrupted earlier laughed. "I'll take you home, sweetstuff." He bent down and helped Placido up, who was holding his head. Antinomy snorted angrily and leaped off the bar stool.

 

"The hell you will! I know this asshole. I'll take him home." He pulled the dazed android out of the stranger's hold.

 

"Not you again. Get lost, shitface!" The man snapped, stealing back Placido, who groaned. "Placido chose me, not you!"

 

"It's not a matter of choosing, you sleezebag! You're just trying to fuck him! He can't get drunk, so you must have drugged him! Back off before I call the cops!" Antinomy took Placido back with territorial ferociousness. There was no way in hell he would let some stranger take off with him when he obviously couldn't think for himself right now.

 

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!" the man snapped, "And what do you mean he can't get drunk? Even androids get drunk!" He dared to try to steal Placido back.

 

"Well he can't. He proved it to me already. We go way back you know. We'll just let the police check him out to see if there's anything besides alcohol in his system." Antinomy freed a hand to take out his phone. The man scoffed, snorted angrily, then got up and stormed out. Placido moaned unconsciously in Antinomy's arms.

 

The blue hair android grunted in frustration over the nerve of that guy. He looked around and couldn't find Bruno or Blondie in sight. He tried calling Bruno's cellphone but no one picked up. He groaned in frustration. _This was not the way this night was supposed to go,_ he thought, deciding he’d keep an eye on Placido at his own apartment.

 

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Antinomy said with grunt.

 

Placido groaned. He'd never experienced this before. His pupils were dilated and there was a rushing sound in his ears. He couldn't even stand.

 

"Fuck…" Antinomy swore, not knowing what to do when the doctor was the one sick. "Whatever. You can get sick all over Bruno's bed." He scooped him up and carried him out of the club back to the apartment building. By the time he got back to his apartment, Placido was having small spazzing fits. His clothes were damp with sweat and his body was flushed with heat.

 

Antinomy couldn't get ahold of Bruno and he didn't know Jack's number, so he didn't know who to call for help.  He wasn't even sure what he should do. Should he look up Placido's symptoms on the Internet? Could you even search for things like ‘what to do when an android gets roofied’?  Suspicious things like that could be tracked through the Internet, and if the law got involved…

 

He covered Placido with a blanket hoping that he just needed to sweat it out. There was no reason for him to endanger his and Bruno's lives for the life of this asshole's. Yet he couldn't help but feel concern for the infuriating albino android.

 

_Damn it…. Where's Bruno?!_

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll have chocolate. What flavor ice cream do you want, Bruno?" Jack asked.

 

"Chocolate…. vanilla swirl~" Bruno purred. His phone was on vibrate in his pocket but his drunkenness misinterpreted the vibrations as horniness. When Jack got his cone and licked it, Bruno licked his own lips.

 

"Alright, sober up now," Jack told him, handing him his ice cream. Bruno thanked him and began licking his ice cream as well. However his eyes were completely focused on watching Jack's tongue sneak out to get ice cream. Bruno's drunken mind wished his tongue was that ice cream and he was tasting Jack instead.

 

"We should probably go home after this," Jack suddenly said, half snapping Bruno out of his fantasy. "I bet Placido is mad."

 

"Why do you keep talking about Placido? Are you two dating?" Bruno whined in a wounded voice.

Jack choked on his ice cream.

 

"W-What? We're not... not dating..." he gasped, his eyes watering from brain freeze. He coughed and shook the shock from his head. "He's just my work partner."

 

Bruno gave him a long, judging look, as though trying to see if he showed interest in the other droid. "Okay," he finally replied returning to his ice cream. Maybe he did have a chance after all!

 

"I don't think Placido has the ability to love anyway," Jack went on. "He's missing a lot of biological functions, which is why he hates humans so much. He's jealous."

 

Bruno was only half listening, noticing his ice cream was melting faster. His eyes barely opened as he swirled his tongue sinfully around the cone, lapping up what dripped on his fingers back up to what was still on top.

 

"You okay, Bruno? You're practically deep throating your ice cream." Jack raised an eyebrow.

 

"Can't leave any to waste… Have to eat every drop," Bruno said in a trance.

 

Jack just shook his head. He took another bite out of his ice cream. "Just don't get sick."

 

When all that was left of the cone, Bruno eased out of the trance.

 

"Hey, where'd my ice cream go?" Bruno asked in confusion.

 

"You just ate it. Are you that drunk that you can't remember?" Jack laughed.

 

"I'm not drunk." Bruno pouted. Seeing Jack's smirk and hearing his laugh made him lick his lips. He shivered, thinking back to how it felt to play pinball with Jack so close behind him.

 

"Ah." He gasped softly, blushing some. After a few moments to calm himself he asked, "Where are we going now?"

 

"Home?" Jack replied with a shrug. "Unless you have a better idea."

 

"Your home or my home?" Bruno asked innocently enough despite the alcohol making him quite serious about the question this time.

 

"We live in the same building," Jack chuckled.

 

"But not the same room. Mine or your's?" Bruno got up and asked again in a more seductive voice.

 

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, now confused.

 

Bruno moved closer and trailed a callous finger down his neck. "Don't you want to play some more? Without the stupid pinball in the way?"

 

"You want to go back to the arcade? I don't understand what you mean." Jack scratched his head, oblivious to Bruno's feelings. "You're really drunk. Let's just go home and you can sleep this off."

 

Bruno towered over Jack, who was still seated. He threw a leg over him so that he could sit on his lap. Resting his forehead against Jack's, he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Do you understand my meaning now?" he asked in a low voice, slowly making his way to try and kiss Jack.

 

Jack froze in shock, his hand rising to stop their lips from touching. "Bruno… you're drunk. Let's go home. You in your bed and me in mine. Don't do anything you'll regret."

 

Bruno looked like he was about to cry. He scrambled off Jack and ran away, his phone flying from his pocket.

 

"Bruno!" Jack called after him. He scooped up the phone and dashed after him, but soon lost sight of him in the dark night. He looked at Bruno's phone and saw he had 37 missed calls from Antinomy. He decided to call him.

 

"About fucking time you called me back! Get Blondie over here, someone drugged Placido and I don't know what to do!" Antinomy screamed into the phone when he answered. He was wiping sweat off Placido with a washcloth.

 

"Someone drugged Placido?!" Jack exclaimed on the other end.

 

"...Blondie? Where's Bruno? Is he okay? Both of you get back to my apartment now!" Antinomy continued to shout.

 

"Bruno ran off! That why I called you! He's drunk and he took off and I figured maybe he'd go home...!" Jack felt panicked now. He couldn't leave Bruno wandering the city drunk but Placido could have been poisoned or something.

 

"Bruno's...drunk?" Antinomy was confused. Bruno didn't drink. "You got my brother drunk?" His temper started rising.

 

"He's the one who ordered three drinks!" Jack snapped in frustration. "Just... Stay there with Placido until I find him!"

 

"Find him quickly! He's never been drunk before and I don't want some sleezebag picking him up like someone tried with Placido!" Antinomy pleaded with him while checking on Placido who was moaning again.

 

"I'll find him. Give Placido plenty of water until I get back. That might flush out the drug," Jack said as he hung up.

 

Antinomy pocketed his phone. He grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge then went to prop Placido up against the headboard, trying to get his attention.

 

"Hey, can you hear me? You need to drink this water," Antinomy said as he opened a bottle and held it up to Placido’s lips.

 

"Nnnnnnn...." Placido moaned. His face was flushed and his eyes were lidded and rolling. He didn't seem to register what Antinomy had asked of him.

 

Antinomy sighed and climbed on the bed to tilt Placido's head back and open his mouth so he could pour the water into his mouth a little at a time to swallow it. Placido coughed and choked but the water went down. After a while his eyes closed and he seemed to go to sleep.

 

The blue haired android took a bottle and downed it quickly so that he could clear his head of the alcohol he had drank that night. He was worried about Bruno and about the pain in the ass he brought home. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack found his way back to the bar to search for Bruno.

 

He found Bruno passed out at a table. The alcohol combined with the swirling lights, the pounding music and his emotions had proved to be too much; overwhelmed, his body had forced itself into sleep mode.

 

Jack sighed, relieved that Bruno was safe; he walked over, scooped him up and carried him home.

 

When Jack returned with Bruno a short time later, Antinomy was immediately all over him.

 

"Is he ok?" Antinomy asked as he delicately took Bruno out of Jack's arms.

 

"I think he's just passed out," Jack told him. "Where's Placido?”

 

Antinomy gently laid Bruno down on the sofa. "In Bruno's bed. That door." He pointed in its direction. "I got him to drink one bottle of water. He went to sleep right after."

 

Jack opened said door and walked in the bedroom to find Placido sleeping. He checked his vitals; he didn't appear to be poisoned, just overheated. He picked him up and carried him out of the room.

 

"I'll take care of him," he said. "Thanks for protecting him... even though you two don't get along."

 

"Thanks for finding Bruno," Antinomy replied, stroking Bruno's hair. He frowned, suddenly remembering that earlier he told someone he couldn't stand his deepest, darkest secret. Hopefully Placido wouldn't remember it when he woke up. Damn that alcohol.

 

"You're a good brother," Jack said with a smile before leaving the apartment with Placido.

 

Antinomy's core skipped a beat.


End file.
